The Potter Twins
by PensiveProsperity
Summary: Adopted from Skyflyte12. Harry and Rose Potter grow up ignored by their parents but in very different ways. Rose starts down a path that will allow her, her independence and Harry finds comfort in some unlikely fellows. Slash! Will have adult content so be warned. Bill/Rose/Sirius and Rodolphus/Harry/Lucius. Slight crossover


**Disclaimer: I neither own Harry Potter nor the Addams Family**

**Warning: Will have mature themes and adult content. Male on male relationships. Slash.**

**Pairings: Bill/Rose/Sirius and Rudolph's/Harry/Lucius**

**Bashing: Fleur, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Hermione Granger**

**Credit: I adopted this story from Skyflyte12. Originally called Hp. Wrong Twin located in Skyflyte12's Plotbunny Archive. It is an amazing start but never finished story that I really liked and I thank Skyflyte12 for the opportunity to continue her story. I hope I did it justice.**

* * *

**The Potter Twins – Rose**

It was a scene straight out of a KFC ad – father, mother and son were sitting around the kitchen table and talking animatedly over dinner, smiling all the while. You could feel the warmth and love just radiating off them, making up the picture of the perfect happy and normal family.

Well, that scene was misleading on so many levels that it could make one's head spin.

Exactly what could make such a simple scene so different from the first glance would make an observer wonder, and rightly so.

Well, one glaring difference from a 'normal' family was easily picked – they were witches and wizards able to use magic.

Another difference would be that the small raven haired boy with beautiful emerald eyes had been famous throughout the world since he was a year old. His title was known to almost every member of the magical community; he was the much vaunted 'Boy-Who-Lived' – famous for living after being hit by the Killing Curse where everyone previously had died instantaneously. And in doing so had destroyed the Dark Lord Voldemort (better known as You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or even He-Who's-Name-Must-Always-Be-Hyphenated) which had skyrocketed his fame throughout Britain – a one year old was described as their Savior. The wizards clung to this new celebrity and story – it had all the good elements of intrigue, miracles and triumph over evil.

Seriously, there was even a series of fictional books with him as the main character, talking of brave feats and his knight-in-shining-armor heroics, apparently a shot at guessing what he would accomplish when he was all grown up.

The story of the night's events was known throughout the world. Voldemort had broken through the wards on their property and blown the door down. That was when James Potter ordered his wife, Lily, to go upstairs with little Harry Potter to try and escape. James was hit with a bad Bone Breaker curse that had him unable to move and the Dark Lord moved up the steps.

Voldemort broke into the nursery with absurd ease to find Lily Potter standing protectively in front of the crib. They spoke a few pre-death-duel insults, after which Lily fell to the ground, struggling to find a way to remove the slow moving asphyxiation curse that had hit her, having bounced off a mirror on the wall.

With no opposition left, Voldemort had moved forward to the crib to find two children staring up at him.

Yes, that's right. _Two_ children were sitting, completely vulnerable and alone; in front of the most insane megalomaniac that Britain's Wizarding populace's prejudice had created in the last fifty years or so. But only one was acknowledged by the world as having ever been that close to the Dark Lord. The Potter children were twins, both having been born minutes apart in St Mungos on the 31st of July, 1980.

Two pairs of startling green eyes stared uncomprehendingly at what would be probably the biggest turning point in their whole lives. But in Voldemort's twisted mind, there was only one child there; only one possible candidate for the Chosen One that the Prophesy mentioned.

You see, there was one large, age-old flaw and prejudice that went back centuries and centuries and would probably never be completely erased.

How could a _female_, a little girl, be responsible for the downfall of a Dark Lord? Sure, any baby was not any kind of threat, but in the future it was impossible to imagine a girl bringing about his downfall.

It was preposterous.

So when faced with the choice between Hadrian and Rosalind Potter as his future enemy, Lord Voldemort calmly leveled his wand at the chubby little boy that was sucking his thumb.

He gathered all of his hate, malevolence and sadistic pleasure and hissed the fateful words,_ 'Avada Kedavra'_ a mere five meters away from the baby.

Even Voldemort would not be certain just what had happened next.

The world was suddenly green as the bright flash clouded his vision, making it impossible to see what had happened on the other side. Before he could bemoan his lack of witnessing the actual murder, all thoughts were abandoned due to the agonizing pain of having his soul forcibly ejected from his body.

You could say that it wasn't exactly the best day for the Dark Lord.

Back in the cradle, just as His-Dark-Fierceness cast the lethal curse, the little girl and boy both had stretched their little arms out to try to catch the pretty light, just as babies are wont to do.

The little boy was left with a perfectly carved lightning bolt scar on his forehead and the little girl was left with a perfect circle on the palm of her right hand.

Another thing came out of this.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Voldemort had left a piece of his fractured soul behind. The soul had been torn between attaching to one of the twins, and it was this hesitation as it touched both at the same that caused it to be scattered to the winds, leaving behind some abilities in the two bubs but propelled away by their pure and unblemished souls, having lost its chance to anchor itself to the mortal plane.

But no one would know that a little piece of Voldemort's soul had been accidentally left behind that night, nor how close one of the Potter twins had come to being a vessel for a Horcrux.

That night the original prophesy was shattered for neither twin was made a Horcrux or had a true connection to Voldemort and both did defeat the Dark Lord as prophesy stated. It was now fair game for the three children the prophesy had originally hinted at to destroy Riddle completely. Only time would tell which one does the deed.

This is where the tale becomes clear and straightforward once again. Lily Potter, having been released from the dark curse when Voldemort lost his powers, managed to struggle out of the rubble and get to her children. After a minute of hysterically hugging them she managed to pull herself together and run for the fire place, placing a fire call to Albus Dumbledore.

She would be reunited with her husband after Sirius Black bolted upstairs with the news that he was alive, though with quite a few broken ribs.

Albus Dumbledore arrived in a flash of bright orange robes and bunny slippers, demanding to see the body of Lord Voldemort before he burned it and then to study the twins after hearing a recount of the night. He would see the crying Harry Potter who was clutching at his forehead. Once he managed to cast some numbing charms and coax the cubby hands away from the wound he did a double take upon seeing the livid lightning bolt burnt into it. He knew immediately that Harry was the Chosen One from prophesy. What else would Tom use other than the original Mark of Power to Mark his competitor with, his equal?

He _did_ have evidence to support this theory, however. The wound still had traces of dark magic – a concentration of it, different to what had been coating the room.

The public had then been informed, and Europe-wide parties erupted in order to celebrate the one who had ended the reign of terror, who was dubbed the 'Boy-Who-Lived.'

In the chaos of organizing a Healer for James and sorting out the minor issue of the subterfuge involved in the selection of their Secret Keeper, no one noticed that little Rose even had a scar until a few weeks later, at which point it was assumed to be more recently acquired.

And the rest, as they say, was history.

This tale leads nicely into another difference about the family. There was one member – young Rose Potter – who was watching the laughter from the outside wistfully. Normally a family would not tend to forget about someone who was so obviously sitting at the table with them.

The KFC advertisement certainly didn't include a quiet ten year old watching from the background.

Fortunately for Rose, she was of the more introverted type; happy to watch and listen before volunteering opinions. And there was also no way in the ninth circle of hell that she would_ ever_ envy her twin his fame. She actually found it extremely freaky when he created a stampede, even though she enjoyed the blind spot that landed on her when this happened – she would use the time to sneak away and get some different things that were probably not what her parents would approve of, and meet up with some friends that would certainly never be invited over for the family dinner, even _if_ she was a main component of it.

Rose wasn't by any means or description a typical child.

At the age of five she had petitioned her parents to allow her to attend a muggle primary school for her education, a suggestion that Lily whole-heartedly accepted and supported for her daughter. Lily had even convinced Harry to go as well. After all, as a wizard and a famous one at that he needed a well round education but James felt that Harry would be better protected by staying with them so both agreed to teach little Harry what he needed to know. Rose however had enjoyed her time at the Muggle School.

=x**x**X**x**x=

Rose was at the tender age of six when she realized that her parents had forgotten her.

She had seen the subtle signs over the years – every time her mother forgot to pick her up from gymnastics or her martial arts classes had sent a stab of pain and desolation straight into her heart. She had had to learn to fend for herself from a young age – it was lucky that she knew the town because of all the times she had slipped away from the house to play with some of the other children of the neighborhood so she wouldn't get lost and there would always be other parents to look after her.

It had progressed when her mother had first not been able to take her, and then had forgotten to give her the portkeys to get to her classes.

But she never cried. She stayed silent, bottling it inside, using that pain to become better, always better so that her mother and father _would_ notice her, _would_ remember her and see that she was someone to take pride in.

She had been very happy when her mother had hugged her on her first day of school and whispered 'Good Luck' and 'Always know that I love you' to her before she had left. That had made some of the pressure go away – she had spent the whole day skipping around even while the other children cried for their mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters – because she _was_ loved, they _did_ want her.

But after a while her mother had forgotten her again. She would forever remember the day that she had been recommended to skip ahead three years in her schooling and her mother and father had just signed the papers without reading them or congratulating her.

That was the day that she started to take steps towards distancing herself from her parents. Instead of keeping and building on her pain, she worked herself through it with the help of a book she found in the fabled Potter Library – the library that was accessible from every house that the Potters owned through a series of connected doors that could be used by any Potter to travel from house-to-house. The book had landed on her head one time when she was trailing through the substantial library as she was wont to do.

The book was named 'Occlumency: Understanding Yourself and Mastering your Mind.' It took her three whole years to drain out the pain and anger she felt with her virtual abandonment from her parents into a calm acceptance. She was eight years old and had distanced herself from her parents and the need for them that a young child generally holds until they are out of the adolescent stage.

There was only one member of the Potter family that she would never forget and would always love – her younger twin brother, Harry. He was the light of her life – so young and naïve to the greater world and yet carrying a weight that should have never fallen to him. The normal upbringing and love that he experienced from his parents was really the only thing that Rose felt she could thank the Potter's for. They had enrolled Harry into a private all boy muggle school after Harry himself got fed up with James's laziness during his lessons. Thus allowing him to experience the feeling of just being one in a crowd – not the face the crowd is looking for.

Harry never forgot about her. Each night he would call for her to be read a story, or just to say goodnight and 'love you'. He was a cute little kid – messy black hair and sparkling emerald eyes, skinny build and glasses that really made him into a nicer carbon copy of their father.

Rosalind Potter became street smart and self-sufficient at a very young age. She began to intercept the mail that her school would send to her parents about her brilliant grades in school and learnt to forge their signatures flawlessly.

She made use of the ancient Pureblood library that they all had access to as well as the magical devices that could be taken from the family vault at Gringotts, which was easy with a permission slip from her parents and the family key. They never looked at what she needed them to sign, which was good for her.

The library was semi-sentient because of the amount of magic that it had been exposed to over the countless years it had been operative and Rose would swear that it would lead her to certain books, after which she would make her own copy of the book. She had an old trunk from the Potter vault that used to belong to Wolfram Potter in 1789. It was practically a portable library in which she kept the books that she collected, because a fair few were far to advance for her to understand and the other's required a wand and being able to use magic – which she couldn't just yet being so young. The trunk also had different compartments; one of which was a small bedroom and kitchen that she felt would be smart to have when she left the Potters for good.

Magic really was handy, especially when you had access to thousands of magical artifacts that had accumulated in one family for centuries – they had far too many things that had never been properly catalog and inventoried that anything she took wouldn't be missed.

Rose graduated primary and was starting her secondary education when she was eight and made it into the next year through a scholarship that got her into a prestigious school.

By the time Rose turned ten, she was ready to start year 9 in High School _~(Note- equivalent to freshman year of high school in America)~_ and was in the final stages of getting herself emancipated from her parents.

=x**x**X**x**x=

That night after dinner, which was the first and last dinner Rose had ate with her family in four years not that the elder Potter's noticed of course; Rose gathered her belongings and made for the front door. As the small form ghosted down the hall, carefully avoiding the loose and creaking floorboards with a familiarity that belied years of practice and repetition Rose stopped before her brother's room debating on whether or not to say goodbye in person.

The decision was taken from her when the door in front of her creaked open, breaking the silence of early morning. Her head swung to the small shape just visible in the darkened room, and with a muttered curse she flitted across the doorway and neatly into the room, shutting the door behind her with a snap.

"Harry?"

Green eyes blinked up at the previous sneaker, who had her arms folded across her chest and was waiting impatiently for an explanation. The ten year old jumped forward to throw his arms around his slightly older sister desperately, "Don't go! Don't leave! _Please _don't go and leave me, Rose!"

The older girl's emerald eyes softened and she wrapped her arms around her twin brother's middle, rubbing his back to help him through the sobs that were escaping, "Hush, Harry. I have to leave – _no. _I _want_ to leave. I've done so much and gone so far that I'm not going to back out now."

Rose comforted her twin brother for a few minutes more and sighed when she realized that he had no intention of letting her go. She allowed him a few more moments and then extracted herself, leaning down to look him straight in the eyes, trying to convey her seriousness. Harry was such a cute naïve little thing that she always felt far older than him even though they were the same age. "Now, green eyes, calm down. I want you to remember three things. The first is that I'll always love you and be thinking of you. The second is that you have to make your own decisions – never let someone tell you to do something you don't want to. The third is that I'll still be seeing you – you have that mirror and if that fails, you've always got Hedwig – she could probably find someone under postal wards or in animagus form. So chin up and remember to have fun, huh? Prank your parents for me too, yeah? Now I've gotta go and remember not to tell anyone."

It was telling that she really didn't refer to James and Lily Potter as her parents. Harry took a deep breath in, and Rose could see his eyes harden in resolve as he nodded. He jumped on her one more time after she straightened up, making her laugh and ruffle his untamable hair. Boy was she glad she didn't get the Potter hair and looked more like her grandmother Dorea with Lilly's eyes than anything else. Poor Harry was going to have a rough time with that mop on top of his head.

They separated and Rose slipped quietly out of his room, and continued on her way to the front door.

She opened it and stepped outside smiling. She strolled easily down the pavement, turning back to take one last look at the house that she had spent her childhood in. She turned away after a few moments, then pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, whispering 'bye Harry' to activate the portkey.

It whisked her away from the house at Godric's Hollow, and she was determined to never go back.

=x**x**X**x**x=

Rose landed in the foyer of Gringotts and, after taking a moment to get her bearings, she made her way over to the nearest free counter. "Hey Roper! How're ya doin?"

The grizzled goblin raised one aristocratic brow at her, looking particularly perturbed at the mangling of his name but not at all of the English language, and decided upon shooting her a disgruntled sneer after the split second of pure incredulousness at the address.

She grinned cheekily up at him, "Awe, you know you love me, Roper!"

The glare became harsher, to the point that Severus Snape would be cowering in a corner and Lord Voldemort would mutter about having to 'see a man about a dog' before high-tailing it out of there. Even so, the curly raven haired, emerald eyed, ten-year old girl kept grinning widely before saying, "You're all heart, Roper, and I'll never think otherwise!"

The goblin's lips curled into a snarl for a moment before reaching over the counter and grabbing her arm in long and sharp fingers, dragging her towards the conference rooms past many smirking employees.

Rose trailed along behind him, seemingly oblivious of the rough treatment, just waving at the human employees who were betting on how long she'd last before the old goblin skinned her alive and cook her for dinner. The other goblins were ignoring the scene – they knew full well what was happening and were glad it wasn't them.

Rose was shoved inside a room that the goblin slammed shut behind him before activating the privacy wards, after which he began a long slew of gobbledygook swear words whilst pacing back and forth in front of the amused girl. He slowed down as he came to the end of all the cusses that he could produce off the top of his head before turning sharply and scowling at the girl. "I dislike you very much."

Rose was inclined in one of the comfy chairs that the austere room held, her legs resting upon an extravagant hardwood table. She just grinned cheekily at him, "I love you too."

The goblin rolled his eyes and, eyeing her feet and posture, settled himself rigidly in another of the hard backed and generally uncomfortable chairs that were designed to make meetings with human shorter. He picked up the stack of documents on the table and shuffled through them, easily communicating that he was still disgruntled through his body language.

After a few moments checking the document he slid into a professional voice and reported, "The documents that the elder Potters signed have been filed at the Ministry in correlation to the ones at the bank. You have removed the ability of your parents to access the vault they set up for you upon your birth and we are in the process of changing the locks and destroying the current keys that are in possession of one Lily Potter and one Albus Dumbledore. Also since you claimed the dormant De Luca title and fortune from your mother's side before she did both Lilly and James Potter cannot contest it. Even if she had no idea that she was next in line for the inheritance it was a first come first serve due to the mandate written into the last known will of said family stating that in the event of no direct Heirs all possessions would pass to whoever came forward even if they are distantly related after a one hundred year wait since the death of the last head of the De Luca family. The emancipation has also been confirmed and is irrevocable unless an accord is reached between you and the adult Potters." Rose cheered, causing the so-called 'Roper' to pause and raise an eyebrow.

Emancipation was surprisingly easy to do in the Wizarding world – since pureblood families regularly disowned squib children, the system required a minimal amount of paperwork and ministry input – it was mostly a 'no questions asked' type of deal that was a product of the corrupt and generally irrelevant government. Something that Rose was very happy to be taking advantage of at that moment.

Rose just grinned, not feeling any remorse or shame for her outburst and signaled the goblin to continue.

'Roper' just smirked a toothy grin and said, "It has been an honor doing business with one such as yourself. I have a feeling we'll be keeping in touch."

She rolled her eyes, "It has been an honor to meet a goblin who has a firm grasp of sarcasm and humor." She replied cheekily, moving forward to grasp his hand in a sincere gesture of thanks.

The goblins respect political power and money. That was a well-known fact, along with the fact that they are surly little bastards and capable of great sadism – just look at the form of transport that every person had to use to traverse the tunnels without getting lost! Something that was lesser known was the fact that they also respected people who took control of their own lives and were independent – something that was multiplied by at which age the person was able to mature. That was why the goblins helped Rosalind – they could admire the convictions of one that would take their life into their own hands at such a young age and not depend on their parents like so many purebloods did nowadays.

'Roper' reclaimed his seat and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen (they used them because they cost less than parchment not to mention the added bonus of pissing off purebloods and conservatives) and leaned over it expectantly, "All that's left is your name. You mentioned you wanted to change it?"

Rosalind shook her head to clear it of her thoughts before nodding thoughtfully and leaning back into her chair. Her green eyes were pensive as she said, "Well, I can't really use Potter anymore. I'd like to change it so that I'm 'Rosalind Katharina De Luca ' – get rid of the 'Lily Potter' part. Since I'm going to officially be an Italian citizen after this; I think I should have a name that better fits in with the natives." She laughed

'Roper' nodded and scribbled a few things on the parchment, which glowed gold before the name disappeared. "That changed all the current documents relating to your vault and affairs so that they are under the name 'Rosalind Katharina De Luca'. The muggle identification that you requested is being completed now; we just need a recent photograph for the passport. Also the De Luca Manor will be up and running by your Christmas break and the additional wards you wanted should be at full power by then. You will just need to say '_Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc_!' while wearing the De Luca Heir ring" he said as he handed her a silver ring with a large oval onyx set into carved silver laurel leaves and tiny blood red rubies scattered around the centerpiece.

"We gladly feast upon those who would subdue us?" Rose asked curiously as she studied the ring.

"It was the Da Luca family motto along with their American cousins the Addams. Who are still alive by the way if at one point you would like to visit them. Be warned though that even though they care nothing about blood status they are a very dark family. In fact they are the only family still living today to have the title _The Noble Dark and Ancient Shadowed House of Addams_. Be careful in you decision, even Grindelwald and Voldemort dared not take them lightly." The goblin said feeling like he expressed his very _small_ and very _tiny_ affections for the human brat with his warning.

Rose nodded, "Thanks." She leaned forward intently, trying to communicate the absolute seriousness in her next words, "For everything, you know. You goblins have always been good to me, and I'll never forget it."

The goblin nodded jerkily and a bell sang through the room. He reached over to grab the documents that Rose would need to get through life – things like her birth certificate, identification, etc. – and the things that she would need to access her accounts, which included a Gringotts Golden Credit Card that could be used in both Wizarding and Muggle stores. There were, of course, charms against stealing and protection from damage so that it could never be destroyed or lost.

A few more explanations about working it all out and Rose was waving goodbye to the surly goblin and walking out the door. She very much enjoyed the astonished looks the human employees sent her way upon seeing her in one piece.

There was one person in the crowd that she _did_ recognize. She bounced over to the man sporting dark auburn red hair tied back in a low pony-tail and jumped on his back, securing herself to him, "Bill! How nice and unexpected it is to see you here!"

The tall and lanky twenty year-old looked over his shoulder only to see the excitable curly haired raven that he remembered seeing fairly frequently over the last nine years. "Rose! What are you doing here?" He knew better than to ask where her parents were, knowing that she would just use the floo whenever she wanted to get to the Burrow and they would only miss her if she took Harry as well.

She grinned and touched her nose, winking, "Nope, that's a secret there, Bill! When did you get that earring? Your mum's gonna hate it!"

He managed to shake off the small excitable girl and smiled at her, "About two days ago – do you like it?"

She reached up and tugged on the fang lightly, "Yeah, it's cool! Hey, could you tell the twins good luck at Hogwarts for me; it will be their second year right? Tell em' I'll write!"

Bill raised an eyebrow, "Why would you need me to tell them? Can't you just floo over later?"

Rose crinkled her nose and shook her head, "No! I'm going to The Florence Academy of Mind, Magic and Arts!"

Bill blinked uncomprehendingly at the ten year old. He stuttered, "W-what!"

Rose shook her head and bounced on her toes excitedly, "Yeah, the Academy sent me this really long letter and all these instructions and I accepted! I have to go meet a representative from the school at the intercontinental portkey point and take a portkey to Florence for my shopping. They have books there that are banned in Britain! I was really surprised too they start accepting students at an earlier age than Hogwarts. Pretty exciting, huh?"

Bill could only stand stock still, shocked, staring at the girl. Only the best of the best were offered a place at that school, and they hardly ever asked anyone from Britain because they really needed children who already knew about magic _and_ kept up with their muggle schooling – which almost never happened because of the separation from muggles that was hammered into the Wizarding Families that were most likely to produce a child with the proper level of magic.

She was still rambling on, "… but I have no idea where it is. I know it is in Florence obviously but I don't know where – well no one does until they are an official student – but this'll be my first time taking an intercontinental portkey! How exciting does that sound, Bill? Eh, Bill?" She waved her hand in front of the man who was staring at her, uncomprehending.

He searched for something to say, but only managed weakly, "Eh, hold on, that's great for you, kid. I bet you'll have lots of fun. Take care of yourself and be sure to write to all of us when you get settled. Mother would be upset if she couldn't contact one of precious children, Kay?" He teased her but with a serious look in his eyes for everyone in the family considered her and her twin Harry family. He put a hand on her head reassuringly. She nodded then jumped up to give him one last hug.

He squeezed her slim shoulders and then let her go, after which she waved and turned to walk out of the bank.

=x**x**X**x**x=

Rose smiled as she was stepped out into the sun and glanced around Diagon Alley. It was good that she'd gotten to see Bill as this way her adoptive family – the Weasleys – would know where she was. Molly was more worried about her wellbeing than her own mother, so it was fortunate that she'd know where Rose was when someone inevitably noticed that 'oh, Rose isn't actually at Hogwarts… well actually, she never enrolled…' yeah, at least she'd be out of the country when that happened.

The black-haired girl trailed down the steps, dodging people as they made their way inside the bank to collect money for their school shopping. She made her way directly to Eeylops Owl Emporium as she had never needed an owl before now and she defiantly didn't want Molly Weasley _angry _at her for not writing.

She stepped into the shop and stifled a wince at the loud hooting coming from all directions. The smell was horrendous as well. Didn't the owner ever clean the scat up? Rose hurried and looked around for an owl to bond with. She had learned from experience with Harry's Hedwig that owls were incredibly picky but that they always had a connection with their owners. She must have looked through a hundred owls in the thirty minutes she was in the shop and not one called to her or to her magic.

She left and headed for the magical menagerie hoping they had what she was looking for because if not she would have to wait until she got settled in Italy.

The new shop was much cleaner but was much noisier than the previous due to the many different animals. She headed straight for the exotic bird section by-passing multi-colored snakes, two headed puppies, what looked like invisible cats and gymnastic gerbils. She needed an animal that could carry her mail not an animal only used for prestige.

Rose looked around for a minutes before her eyes fell on a beautiful snow white falcon with tiny black markings. The bird reminded her of Hedwig and she was glad when her magic pulled her toward it for the bird would be another connection to her brother whom she already missed badly.

The bird flew down from its perch and landed on her shoulder. It was freaking heavy as the bird was incredibly large. She was sure that it weighed a hundred stone as she valiantly tried to keep her shoulders straight and the trembling at bay.

The owner a Mr. Mammal came to her side. "I see that this goliath chose you. You must be something special because he and his brother have been here for two years now and never once had any interest in anyone."

"His brother?" Rose asked as she looked around

"Yes, you see the one on the highest perch with dark blue feathers on the outside and white on the torso and underneath the wings, that's your falcon's brother. They're both peregrine falcons. Here I will show you the white one's stats so you will know its history and how to care for it." He raised his wand and pointed it at the bird while mumbling something Rose didn't quite catch. Orange words began to appear above the birds head.

**Name: **Peregrine Falcon

**Diet: **Carnivore

**Average life span in the wild:** Up to 17 years

**Size: **Body, 17 in (47 cm); wingspan, 3.6 ft. (1.1 m)

**Weight: **54.5 oz. (1,400 g)

**Health: **Very Good

**Notable Markings: **Small scars on his left leg and one long scar lying vertically across his right eye.

**Coloring: **White with Black triangular markings.

The bright orange words faded and Rose turned back to the store owner and asks, "I'll take him. How much?"

The owner sighed and shook his head, "It's not that simple miss. I can't separate him from his brother so unless you are going to buy the blue one as well, I can't sell him to you no matter what connection you may feel."

Rose stopped to think for a minute. The academy allowed any animal that a witch or wizard bonded with but like Hogwarts they only allowed one animal. She couldn't take a second bird to school but then she thought of the Weasley's family owl Earl. The poor owl barely made it to Hogwarts on a good day; there was no way the bird would be able to make it to Italy which was even further away than Scotland. Rose came to a quick decision and looked at the blue falcon and said, "I cannot take you to school as I am only allowed one familiar but my adoptive family needs away to stay in contact with me. Will you stay with them if I buy you? You will still get to see your brother every time you deliver a letter to me and vice versa." She stared pleadingly at the bird as she really wanted the white one on her shoulder.

The slightly bigger blue falcon stared at her intently for many moments before he nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes!" Rose whooped

"Alright then since your taking both it will be 200 galleons not including perches." Mr. Mammal smiled congenially

Rose was suddenly grateful for her De Luca inheritance, who knew buying a familiar would cost a small fortune.

"Fine, where are the perch's at and I will need at least a year supply of bird treats for both birds." Rose consented

"Perches are in the back corner over there," he pointed to the supply corner, "Come to the front when you are done and I will have the certificates of ownership ready."

Rose went to the supply shelves and looked over the perch's. She saw two very thick matching ebony wood 'T' perches with the base being carved into large elephants that faced each other with their trunks almost touching. Rose sweat dropped wondering why birds would want to sit on a perch that represented another animal but her falcon gently pulled on her hair and gave a nod.

"So these then?" the bird gave another nod

"Okay then but you're going to have fly back to your brother. These perches look really heavy and I can't carry then and you too." Rose told the bird as she petted his chest feathers. The bird made a clicking sound in compliance before heading to its brother. Rose grabbed both perches and struggled her way to the front. By the time she had her purchases on the counter the birds had flown forward to land on their chosen perch.

The old man came back and said, "Here are the certificates, I just need their names and yours of course to complete them." He looked at her expectantly.

"My name is Rosalind Katharina De Luca and the blue one I've decided on Horus after the Egyptian God due to his blue coloring but for the white falcon I was thinking either Mercutio from Romeo and Juliet or Titus the Roman Emperor. What do you think?" She asked the falcon.

"Mercutio" she said first and the falcon shook its head

"Titus" she asked secondly and the falcon nodded his head deeply.

"Titus it is then." She stated as she turned back toward the shop keeper.

Mr. Mammal pulled out his wand and pointed it at the parchment, then at the birds shooting them both with a golden spell. Finally he turned towards the perches and shot the same spell again. When he was done the parchment had her name and her animal's name written on it and at very bottom of the perches were blank golden placks rested, the names Titus and Horus were now engraved.

"The spell I use has tied both falcons to you and tied them to the perch. They will always fly back to their perch and the spell will keep thieves from kidnapping them as the spell makes them virtually invisible while in flight and tells other that the bird is already bound and will not serve them." Mr. Mammal explained.

"I already shrunk you bird treats for you Miss Da Luca and I can do the same for you perches as well." Mr. Mammal continued

"Yes, thank you. Can I borrow some writing supplies as well to write a letter? I'm leaving on an intercontinental portkey in an hour and I don't have enough time to send Horus to the Weasley family and explain things at the same time." Rose looked pleadingly at the old man.

"Ah. Well normally I don't do this but as soon as you pay, you may write the letter." He agreed.

"Thank you." Rose handed him her golden credit card and waited patiently while he got her some writing supplies.

_Dear Weasley Family,_

_I am sorry that I could not do this in person but I must be in Italy by the day's end. I have officially gotten my emancipation from the Potter's and have also gotten my English/Italian dual citizenship approved. I'm sorry that I did not tell you all of my plans beforehand but I didn't want it to get back to the Potter's and then they try and stop me. I had been thinking about this for years but only in these last few months have I truly committed to following through. When I started calling Arthur 'father' and Molly 'mother' in my head, I knew it was time to finally leave the Potter household. I truly hope that you are not too angry at me Momma Weasley but I could not stay in a place that only enhances such negative feelings inside of me. I was drowning in my own sorrow but your family saved me. _

_I have been accepted into the Academy of Mind, Magic and Arts. The MMA has graciously allowed me attendance and I couldn't be happier. I can see myself finally finding peace at this school. I hope I didn't disappoint you too much Daddy Weasley by going so far away. I will miss you all so much, but I found a way to stay in touch. Your owl will never be able to make it to Italy without its health failing so I have bought brother falcon's that will deliver letters for us. The one I'm giving you is named Horus. He is a beautiful blue peregrine falcon and I hope that he finds happiness with your family. Please accept him and do not allow your pride to get in the way of us keeping in touch._

_To my brothers Bill, Charlie, Percy, Forge, Gred, and Ron I will miss you all and please do not be mad at my precious Harry. He had nothing to do with my decision to leave. I love him as much as I love you all. Watch out for him in my place, will you? He is so cute and innocent I'm afraid somebody will take advantage of him as our parents are already starting to do, using him for his fame._

_To little Ginny, I am sorry that I will not be able to make it to any of your tea parties any time soon but I will make sure your Christmas present makes up for it. I love you little sister and I will miss you so much._

_I cannot come for Christmas but I can send portkeys in the summer for you to visit me. It would be like a family vacation and do not worry about accommodations for my mother was the last of the De Luca family from a squid line. She did not know and I only found out when I took a heritage test at Gringotts. I claimed the line before she could and have become the head of the De Luca family and the Duchessa of Savona. The Goblins tell me that a Manor home came with the inheritance and should be repaired by Christmas. We can all stay there during the summer and visit historic magical places all over Italy and plus the Manor is supposed to be close to the beach. _

_I almost forgot but I have also changed my name from Rosalind Lilly Potter to Rosalind Katharina De Luca so that I might have a fresh start among my new peers._

_With all my love,_

_Little Rosie_

Rose finished her letter and tied it to Horus's leg along with the shrunken perch and food that Mr. Mammal had been kind enough to separate and place into a small pouch for easy carrying.

When they were outside both falcons waited for further instructions, "Horus head towards Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon, England, the place you're looking for is called the Burrow. A family of Wizarding red heads live there; you can't miss them."

"Titus I can either take you on a Portkey or let you fly to Italy and meet me there. I will get there long before you do, so you can just lock on to my magical signature and locate me that way. If you want?"

Both birds just took to air and headed for their separate destinations.

Rose walked to the Intercontinental Portkey point and saw a lady waiting for her. The young woman was very beautiful with chestnut brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. Sheextended a hand and Rose glanced into a smiling face of the young woman who looked about nineteen years old. She grabbed the hand as the girl said, "Hello, my name is Camilla Lorrends and I'm from the Academy. I suppose you are Rosalind Potter?"

Rose grinned a little and said, "Yup, that's me! Only I changed my name this morning. I am now Rosalind De Luca. Nice to meet you Camilla! So, what do we have to do?"

Camilla straightens and narrowed her eyes at the girl. The De Luca name was very familiar but she couldn't place it. She sighed, "Well, that's really up to you. We've got a few things we have to do, but most of them can get done once we get there. All I have to know is that you have the basics that you need for the year." She looked around for some trace of belongings as if expecting them to pop up out of thin air.

Rose reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out something roughly the size of a matchbox, "Well, this holds everything I own – the thing is a life saver in regards to carrying stuff around. What else did we have to get?"

Camilla looked at the trunk with a fair bit of disbelief – there weren't exactly many of them around nowadays and the trick of making them had fallen from general practice because it took a lot of magic and mathematics to get the spaces to fit together _and_ keep it light at all times, not to mention making sure that the gravity of whatever is in it doesn't get wacked out when someone was carrying it around – you'd end up with smashed furniture and things all mixed up whenever you opened it up. But she quickly disregarded it and stood up while motioning for Rose to do the same, "That saves us a lot of time. Don't worry about getting yourself a wand – they are just popular in Britain and most of the students at the Academy use what's called a 'focus' – they can be more attuned to the person so no one else can use it. I guess we can just get what you need when we get there. For now I'm going to run through the list and you can tell me what you do have and what we need to get."

Rose nodded

"Okay first up clothing. We will get the MMA uniform when we get to Florence but do you have enough personal clothing to get through the year? Also pajama's and under garments?"

"Yes"

"Okay do you have a Familiar?"

"He's already flying towards Italy."

"Do you have writing supplies both muggle and wizarding and a year's supplies of blank music sheets?"

"Qui"

"Do you have an Instrument?"

"Si"

"What is it?"

"Violin"

"Do you have the required amount of Journals for your drama and creative writing classes?"

"Sic"

"Do you have the required reading list for your Literature class?"

"Tak"

"And finally do you have a weapon for your Beginner's Weaponry class?"

"Hai"

"What is it?"

"Twin short swords with a serrated edge on one side and from the French Renaissance era."

"Nice, everything else we can get at the underground magical market. Are you ready? The Portkey will go off in one minute." She said as she pulled out a white handkerchief form her pocket and held it out to Rose.

Rose nodded her head and touched the portkey whispering the words, "Goodbye Britain" as the portkey activated.

-xxXxx-

The Weasley Family were just finishing dinner when a beautiful blue falcon flew through the kitchen window and perched on the back of Molly's chair.

"Oh, what a majestic bird! I wonder whose it is?" Molly exclaimed

"Open the letter Mollywobbles and let's find out." Suggested Arthur

"Okay dear." Molly reached for the letter to untie it from its carrier when she noticed a small pouch attached also, "Someone sent us something as well. Bill be a dear and check it for curses. You can never be too careful." Molly instructed as she opened the letter and begin reading.

Arthur looked at his wife and he became very concerned when she paled and looked on the verge of crying.

"Honey, what is it? What news has made you sad?" Arthur said gently almost afraid to hear the news himself.

"Rose." She gasped out capturing the entire attention of the table, "She has left Britain and is never coming back." She began wailing hysterically.

Arthur grabbed the letter from Molly's hand to read for himself as he was sure that Molly was just overreacting.

When he was finish the very gentle and kind towards everyone, even his enemies began cussing up a storm, "I'm gonna kill that Bastard….what were they thinking….a ten year old emancipated….ridiculous." he continued to mumbled threats under his breath thoroughly shocking his children even his devilish twins.

"What is it dad?" Bill asked as he held his crying mother in his arms. "I saw Rose this morning and she told me got accepted into the Academy of Mind, Magic and Arts but I didn't it would upset you this bad." He said carefully hoping that he didn't turn his father's shocking anger onto him but giving up hope as Arthur glared at him.

"She didn't just get accepted into a magic school that was not Hogwarts Bill. She got herself emancipated and an Italian citizenship, effectively leaving Britain for good." Arthur thunder at his son.

Percy jumped up outraged, "The only way she could get emancipated is if her parents willingly gave up their rights. Who would do that?" he said suddenly filled with sorrow on behalf of Rose, whose parents were blind to how amazing she was. Rose was the only one he felt truly understood him in the family despite her being so much younger.

The twins were for once shocked silent as they thought of their little sister who would sometimes give them creative ideas for pranks. Even Ron was not stuffing his face when he learned that he wouldn't be seeing one of his best friends anymore. Ginny sadly was still too young to fully comprehend what was going on.

Arthur suddenly stood up and barked out, "Bill, Charlie you're both coming with me. We are going to see the Potters." He looked at Percy and said, "Comfort your mother till I get back."

Arthur was fit to be tied and James Potter was going to pay for hurting his adopted daughter. As much as Arthur hated Lucius they did have something in common, Family First and James was going get everything he deserved.

Arthur snatched up a hand full of floo powder and threw it into the fire place yelling out, "Potter Cottage!" as green flames engulfed him, Bill and Charlie following right behind.

He came out of the Potter fireplace walking towards the family he could see through the open doorway across the hall eating dinner in the dining room.

Lilly and James arose with welcoming smiles from the dining table that also sat Sirius Black laughing at something Remus Lupin was saying. Severus Snape also sat at the table right next to his mate Remus sneering at James, who he still didn't quite like despite the years of be friendly with each other due to Remus and Lilly's influence. Last but not least was a subdued Harry staring at Arthur in welcome.

James said, "Arthur, welcome. Can I do something for you?"

"Yeah you son-of-a-bitch you can eat my fist." Arthur said as he pulled back and punched James across his startled face.

Pandemonium ensued as Sirius, Remus and Snape pulled their wands and pointed them at the enraged Weasley as Lilly gasped and ran towards her husband. They have never seen the gentle Weasley lose his temper before. It really was an unbelievable sight.

"Arthur! What the hell is wrong with you?" James growled out as he shook off Lilly's frantic hands and picked himself up off the floor.

"You want to know what is wrong with me, you cold hearted bastard?" Arthur roared out shocking the room once again at his on a warpath attitude an attitude that was normally associated with the female Weasley, "Read this, you Jackass!" he shoved a rumpled letter into James's hands.

James cautiously began to read the letter but stopped when Arthur said, "Out loud you dunderhead." causing Snape to smirk.

When he was finish the room was stunned silent at the shocking revelation that the Perfect Potter's had signed their own child away.

Arthur grabbed James by his shirt front and pulled him close as he growled, "If anything happens to even one hair on my daughter's head, I will personally hang you up by your own entrails. That's right bastard,' Arthur said when he saw James's eyes widen, "I said my daughter for she is more my daughter than yours and she calls me daddy." Arthur shoved James away from him in disgust and surprised everyone again as he once more punched James in the face knocking him to ground a second time.

Arthur sneered at Lilly's loud crying and turned back towards the fire place heading back home followed by his two impressed and slightly stunned older sons.

The Weasley's left leaving behind a broken family and shocking revelations. The room was silent. The occupants all thinking of the recent information so roughly bestowed onto them and a small ten year old boy who was smiling thanking Merlin that somebody other than himself cared for his sister.

* * *

**I hoped you all liked it. I myself can't wait for the next chapter which will be Harry's P.O.V and telling his side of the story. This fic will flip-flop between Harry and Rose telling their own story every other chapter.**

**The Addams Family will come in a little later most likely in the third chapter during Rose's tale.**

**Voldemort will NOT be a big part of this story. In fact he will never make a comeback at all. The main antagonists will be both Narcissa and Fleur.**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you all for your time =)**


End file.
